1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of face shields. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable face shield with a shield with a plurality of cuts, a foam member, and an adjustable elastic band.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Face shields are used in a variety of industries to prevent splatter of liquids or materials against a user's face. For instance, these types of shields are commonly used in medical and dental applications during procedures or surgeries to prevent splatter of a patient's blood or other bodily fluids in the operator's face. During an operation, a face shield that is soiled, dirtied, or contaminated needs to be quickly disposed of and replaced with a clean face shield. Therefore, it is most convenient to have disposable face shields made of inexpensive materials that can quickly be replaced. Most face shields are made of a flexible material such that they can easily conform to a variety of different users' heads regardless of the size or shape. Because the plastic does not comfortably rest on a user's head, face shields typically have a cushion or barrier that is located between the shield and the user's forehead. Even more importantly, the cushion or barrier provides an offset such that the shield does not abut a user's nose. The offset also provides the necessary space for a user's eyeglasses.
Face shields can be mounted to a user's head by a number of different mechanisms, for instance, by frames similar to those used for glasses, or other hooks or loops. Alternatively, straps or strings can be used to secure the shield to the user's head. Many shields feature elastic straps as they allow for stretchability to conform to different shaped heads. Elastic straps may be attached directly to the shield by glue or other fasteners, which prevents adjustability. However, a face shield with an adjustable mounting mechanism is appealing as it makes it easier for a wide variety of individuals to comfortably wear the same style of face shield. As such, it is desirable to have a shield with an elastic strap that is easily adjusted so that the shield is securely attached to a variety of different users' heads.
Another prevalent issue with face shields is that they easily fog due to the user's breathing. Obviously, this is a problem when a user needs a clear view during a medical procedure. Some shields have provided vent holes or openings along the top of the shield, for instance, along the cushion or barrier between the shield and the user's forehead. Such configurations allow for greater air movement between the shield and the user's face. Still, there is risk that splatter could enter these holes. Therefore, it is desirable to have a face shield, with vent holes that prevent fogging of the shield while minimizing the risk of splash contamination into the holes from above.